Kirie Fujou
Kirie Fujou is an anti-villainess from Kara no Kyoukai. She is an antagonist in the first chapter. Profile Background She is a member of the Fujou clan, a family of the Demon Hunter's Association who were skilled in curses, which in common Magecraft are difficult to actualize. Kirie is the last surviving member of the main family of Fujou clan, though Kohaku and Hisui are members of a branch family. Her family consist of her parents and her little brother but her immediate family died many years prior in a car accident. She was stricken with a terminal illness when she was 17 and was bedridden in the city hospital for 10 years. In 1995, Souren Araya meets Kirie in the hospital and helps her awaken her ability. During in 1996 to 1998, she developed a romantic attraction to Mikiya Kokutou and jealousy towards Shiki Ryougi during the two years in which Mikiya visited the comatose Ryougi, though he appears to be oblivious to this. Personality In her physical body, she is quiet and timid. When Araya awakens her spiritual ability, she desired to make new friends but they couldn't hear her or sense her. She forced them to commit suicide to make them notice her. Role Kara no Kyoukai Chapter 1: Murder Speculation Part 1 After Araya gave her a second body that allowed her to enter the state of a Double Existence, she unconsciously used these innate curse abilities to perpetuate the Fujou Building Suicides that dominate the events of Kara no Kyoukai's first chapter, Overlooking View. The records of the eight victims remain as illusions on top of the twenty story building. They haven't caught up to real time, so they remained floating in their unconscious minds. It was originally owned by Kirie's family but after her parents died, it was bought off by others. In the end, having been discovered by Shiki, her ghostly self is killed. This was enough to cause some damage to her true self, but the separation was sufficient for her not to get killed by Shiki's knife. However, after a conversation with Touko, she commits suicide, since she has nothing to live for, and her body is one that does not allow her to leave her room. (In fact, Touko points out that her hair is the only part that does not have problems.) In fact, it is her suicide which opens the story, though this fact is not revealed until the end. Touko's only response is that "It's just that she wasn't able to fly today." She dies by the age of 27 and commits suicide like the other high school students. After her death, Mikiya wakes up from his unconscious state. ''Fate/Grand Order'' Although Kirie Fujou didn't make an appearance in Fate/Grand Order, she was indirectly referenced in the crossover event of Kara no Kyoukai / The Garden of Order as the ghost of her victims appeared as enemies. Abilities Her ancestry granted her unnatural vitality, but this only prolonged her life beyond what a normal human being should be able to survive, rather than allowing her to overcome her illness. In addition to her fragile health, she also lost most of her eyesight when her latent powers manifested, though this allowed her the ability to view remotely from locations she fixated on while still able to see. Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Love Rivals Category:Psychics Category:Fate Series Villains